Enter Silver Gundam Pilot
by Genius Writer Seth N Jones
Summary: After being in my computer for so long, i finally managed to get this thing up with the help of a friend. i know it seems long, but please R&R!! it's my first (Uploaded) fic!!!!


Author's Note: This story is mine and mine alone(except I don't own the Gundams(wishful thinking)). I was high off of sugar and laughter at this point in time. And I don't have much knowledged about it, either. Be Scared, Very Scared.(I think a Naga laugh would be appropriate right about now(for those of you that watch Slayers)) ;P  
  
But I do own Krista, PeaceMaker, Silver Phantom, and Dr. Nathanial Night. My friend owns Kento.  
  
Enter Silver Gundam Pilot  
  
Seth N Jones  
  
Part One  
  
Fifteen-year-old Quatre fought with his Gundam on the ground of Earth. There were mobile suit troops everywhere. As he turned and destroyed one troop, another exploded behind him. *What the?!* he thought.  
  
He turned and saw another Gundam with a silver energy blade right behind him, mostly dark blue and silver. As far as he knows, he's the only Gundam there for miles.  
  
"Thank you," he called out over the com-link.  
  
The Gundam turned toward him, the energy blade sweeping by. Quatre cringed back, but a moment later, another large explosion rang out behind him. "You need to watch your back," the pilot said back in a gruff voice. The Gundam turned and fired it's shield/beam cannon, destroying dozens of mobile suits in the process.  
  
But with the help, Quatre got rid of the rest of the troops. He turned back and saw four wing-like appendages extend from the back. "Where are you going?"  
  
But before the pilot could reply, one of the wings blew up. Two others also blew up before it crashed to the ground. Behind it was a Leo mobile suit. Quatre quickly got rid of it.  
  
Then he dragged the new Gundam back to the base where he was staying at for the time being. He quickly got out and ran to the blue Gundam, which stood upright. The entrance to it opened and the pilot fell out and to the ground.  
The pilot wore a silver flightsuit and helmet, which protected the head when the body hit the ground with a loud crack. Worried, Quatre gingerly cradled the head in his arms and looked at the helmet. The helmet only showed the pilots eyes, which were closed.  
  
As carefully as possible, he pulled off the helmet and was surprised by what he saw. The pilot was a girl, about the same age as he was, with long platinum-white hair that was pulled back into a braid that looked very much like Duo's. In fact, her hair was exactly like Duo's, only longer. Her cheeks were wet as if she's been crying.  
  
The pilot opened her silver eyes and tried to get away, but gasped in pain instead. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she once again became unconscious.  
  
*  
  
The feeling of soft blankets all around her brought the girl awake immediately. She was used to sleeping in the cockpit of her Gundam, or on grass or in a tree. Her silver eyes glanced around warily and saw bright sun shine pouring in through the window.  
  
She rolled out of the bed and into a crouch, every muscle on high alert. She took note of her injuries. Her chest was sore, but bandaged up. She probably got a few crack ribs in her fall. She also noticed the she wore a large, loose shirt.  
  
"You're awake," a soft voice said.  
  
She spun around and saw a boy with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. "How long have I been here?" she asked.  
  
"A day or so. You were in really bad shape after the fight. My name's Quatre."  
  
The girl stood up gingerly. "Silver Eyes."  
  
"That sounds like a code name."  
  
She nodded. "It is. When I'm not piloting my Gundam, it's Kris."  
  
"Kris?"  
  
"Yes. Krista Esan." Kris glared at Quatre. "Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "Just thanks."  
  
Kris narrowed her eyes. "For what?"  
  
"For saving me twice."  
  
Kris ran her fingers through her odd, silver bangs and smiled slightly. "I could sort of say the same thing about you taking care of my injuries." She glanced at Quatre and saw him blushing brighter. Kris snorted and shook her head in amusement.  
  
"If you need anything, just call." And with that, Quatre left the room. Kris looked around the room and wondered what should she do next. She looked around the room a bit and then noticed some clothes on the foot of the bed. Kris walked over and picked them up.  
  
They were a pair of pants and a white shirt that was in her Gundam. She quickly got dressed and pulled out a small container that were in the pant pocket. Smiling slightly, she put in the special contacts and when she looked in the mirror, her eyes were green.  
  
Then she unbraided her long hair and left it like that so that it trailed behind her almost like a comet tail. Brushing it out quickly with her fingers, Kris made her way to the hall and silently walked down the corridors.  
  
For some reason, her instincts told her to go below. Kris was the one to always trust her instincts. So after twenty minutes of walking around in the shadows, she made it to a large, metal door.  
  
Surprised that it wasn't locked, she walked in and kept to the shadows as she explored. But five minutes later, she stopped dead. Right in front of her was her Gundam, nearly repaired.  
  
Unaware of what she was doing, Kris walked right out into the light and up to it. She placed a hand to it, the small ring on it making a click sound. She never seen it in this good of shape. *That Quatre boy must be special,* she thought as she glanced over and saw his Gundam right next to her's.  
  
"What are you doing here, little girl?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Kris spun around and saw a tall man right behind her. She felt a flash of anger at being called a "little girl," but fear overcame anger. She began to back up and finally, she turned and run.  
  
Kris could hear the man call out to others and she could tell that she was being followed. She turned one corner and another man, slightly smaller this time, grabbed a handful of silver hair.  
  
There was a brief flash of pain, but that pain quickly turned into anger. She turned and delivered a kick that will keep the man's head hurting for a week. Then as quickly as she got in, she left.  
  
Kris kept running through the long halls, always heading up. She could still hear the others follow her. In her time when she went down, Kris was careful to make sure that she knew where she was, but now, it didn't matter. She ran blindly until she made it to the first floor.  
  
Quickly, Kris slipped into a room, not knowing what it was. Moments later, the sound of shouting voices and running feet passed. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
She looked around the room and it was apparent that it was a music room. There was a cabinent filled with woodwind instruments, a paino by a window and a violin on top.  
  
Kris walked over and picked up the violin with trembling fingers. She used to play one when she was younger. And she practiced whenever she had the time. But it's been a long time since she played it from her heart.  
  
Carefully, Kris positioned the violin, closed her eyes, and began to play. The music was sad, melodious. It showed her emotions that's been bottled up for a long time.  
  
Kris stopped and opened her eyes when she heard a door softly shut. Quatre was standing in front of her, his blue eyes gazing into her now green ones. "That was beautiful," he said softly. "Where did you learn it?"  
  
"I didn't learn it anywhere," Kris said, carefully placing the violin back. "I-"  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and the men looking for Kris stopped. Then all at once, they started for her. Kris immediately began to back away and was surprised to see Quatre placing himself between her and the other men.  
  
"Master Quatre!" the taller man said. "The girl was found near the Gundams and-"  
  
"This girl is the pilot of that blue and silver Gundam beside mine."  
  
"A girl Gundam pilot?!" Kris heard someone say. Her eyes flashed to the owner of the voice and he quickly fell silent.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! We shall leave at once." The men quickly disappeared and Kris found herself alone with Quatre.  
  
She took a step back, her whole body trembling. Quatre walked up to her and held her right hand between his two. Immediately, the trembling stopped. Quatre turned her hand over in his and looked at the gold band on her thumb. He also noticed the diamond ring on her left, middle finger.  
  
"What are these?" he asked.  
  
"They. . . I. . ." Tears threatened to fall and Kris cursed at herself for being so emotional. "They're none of your business," she finally growled.  
  
Quatre nodded his head once and gentle let go of her hand. Kris glanced down at her hand and back up at Quatre. He was smiling. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "A little."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something you like."  
  
*  
  
For about the tenth time that hour, Kris wiped her watery eyes with her hand after she sneezed. She never stayed on Earth for this long at a time and now allergies were getting to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, looking over at the slightly shorter pilot.  
  
Kris waved a hand. "Nothing. Just allergies. I've never-"  
  
But before she could go on, a loud ring went into the air. "What's that?" Quatre asked as he covered his ears.  
  
A man ran up to them. "The blue and silver Gundam's self-destruct has been activated! We got to get you two out of here!"  
  
"Wait!" Kris yelled. "What set it off?!"  
  
"Someone tried to open the engine compartment to tune it up and it went off!"  
  
"Blast! I have traps on the most vital parts of my Gundam!" Kris took off running to her Gundam with Quatre at her heals.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "We got to get out of here!"  
  
"I'm the only one to shut this off!" She climbed into the cockpit and into the seat. As she began typing, she said, "Tears shed for those who die. Enemy or not, friend or not. Every life is precious, every life is worth living." The loud ringing sound shut off as one of the cockpit view screens said, "Verbal and transcribe code acknowledged. Self-destruct shut down."  
  
Kris slumped in the cushioned chair as Quatre climbed to her level. His blue eyes looked at her face with confusion. "PeaceMaker will only accept a verbal and typed code by me or other authorized personal," Kris explained, her eyes closed, her hands resting on the controls.  
  
"PeaceMaker?"  
  
"Yes. A name we both think it doesn't need. PeaceMaker." She looked around the controls and pushed a few buttons. "Systems activate. Password: Rose." The view screens around her came alive as both verbal and written code was accepted. Kris looked back at Quatre. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay in here for the rest of the day. And tell your people to warn me before they do something to anything vital."  
  
"All right." Quatre hopped down from the cockpit and it sealed off.  
  
A small blinking light caught Kris's eyes. But before she could see what it was, it shut off. "You're up to something, PeaceMaker," Kris muttered under her breath. "And I'll find out what."  
  
*  
  
"Krista!" a voice called out. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here Mommy," called out the girl. The unusual silver of her hair and eyes made her stand out in the green landscape. She sat in the grass, holding a pink flower as her mother and father walked up. She held the flower up to her mother.  
  
The green-eyed woman smiled and placed it into her own silver and brown hair. The father walked over and picked up the girl. In his hands was a silver rose.  
  
As he handed it over to the girl, she pricked her finger on a thorn. But before she could say anything, a great white light filled the sky, followed by an ear-deafening sound. The feeling of cold metal against her chest was the only thing that told the girl she was alive.  
  
"Kris!" A soft voice cut through her hearing. "Kris! Wake up!" Her shoulders were shaking.  
  
Kris suddenly swung at her invisible attacker and her fist stopped less than an inch away from the face. As she opened her eyes and focused, a very surprised Quatre standing at the entrance to PeaceMaker's cockpit. "Never wake me up in my Gundam like that," she grumbled as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Quatre unfasten the restraints around her and began to pull Kris out. She got uneasily to her feet and carefully climbed out. "What time is it?" she asked, half asleep.  
  
"About one in the morning." Quatre draped her arm over his shoulders and place his arm on her waist to help her walk. "You fell asleep in the cockpit and I came to get you to put you to bed."  
  
"That's sweet," Kris said. If she weren't half asleep, she would of notice Quatre blushing a bright red. They finally made it to a room and he laid Kris on the bed. Quatre pulled the covers over the sleeping form and was about to leave when he heard a soft, "Good-night Quatre."  
  
"Good-night Kris."  
  
*  
  
"Hey Kris!"  
  
Kris looked up from her work at PeaceMaker's controls. Quatre stood outside the cockpit with a wide smile on his face. "Yes?"  
  
"I got some friends I want you to meet."  
  
Kris raised an eyebrow. "Other pilots?" Quatre nodded and Kris pushed her braid behind her shoulder. As she climbed out, she muttered, "I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
Standing at the base of her Gundam were four boys. Kris snorted. *Figures,* she thought. She jumped the last few meters, landing a few feet away from one boy. She lifted her now bright blue eyes and looked into another pair of bright blue eyes.  
  
"Whoa!" The boy jumped back. Kris noticed that his hair looks very much like hers, only brown. "I didn't know I had a twin! And I thought you said that the pilot was a boy."  
  
"I didn't say that Duo. I said that I found another pilot that goes by the name Kris. This is Krista Esan. Kris, these pilots are known as Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy. Guys, this is Kris, or otherwise known as Silver Eyes."  
  
Heero's head snapped up. "Silver Eyes?!"  
  
Heero suddenly brought out a gun and aimed at Kris. The aim was off because Kris ducked low and kicked the gun out of his hand and into her's. As she stood back up, another gun was in her hand.  
  
"I was warned about you, Heero," she said calmly. "Never pull a gun out on me." Amazingly, she gave Heero back his gun.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Kris has an amazing ability to give near perfect descriptions of a person," Quatre said.  
  
"Heero: calm, calculating, nearly emotionless." Kris glanced at Trowa and raised an eyebrow. "Trowa: looking amazing close to another Gundam pilot I know, quiet, keeps to self. Wufei: strong hold on justice, never gives up."  
  
"Hey!" Duo spoke up. "What about me?!"  
  
"Oh, you're easy. It could be summoned up in one word."  
  
"What?" Duo's chest inflated with pride. "Cute, irresistible?"  
  
Kris shook her head. "Nope. Baka."  
  
Duo's chest deflated like a popped balloon. Before anyone could say anything, a loud rang went through the air.  
  
Quatre looked to Kris. "Another self-destructed went off?"  
  
Kris shook her head. "Worse." She proceed to climb up into her Gundam cockpit. Once she was seated, she said, "Open communication channels."  
  
The rest of the Gundam Pilots got to the cockpit as one view screen showed an image of a blond boy with bright blue eyes. His hair was basically like Trowa's. "Another twin?" Duo said.  
  
Kris sighed. "Yes, Kento?"  
  
"Where are you?! I'm going to get in big trouble with our superior if you don't get back here! He tried to contact you at where you were supposed to be and I'm going to get the blame!"  
  
"Cool your jets, Kento. I need to get to the carrier then I'll meet you up there. I found five more pilots that can come up if they're willing to." Kris threw a glance at the five boys outside her cockpit. "Silver out."  
  
The view screen went blank and Kris climbed out. "I will be leaving tomorrow to meet a space mobile suit carrier that will take me to Silver Flight." She looked at each of the pilots. "You can go to space with me or not, it's your choice. Either way, I'm heading out tomorrow and should reach the carrier within an hour. It's not far from here."  
  
"I'm going," Quatre immediately said.  
  
"Better not let Quatre have all the fun," Duo said after him.  
  
Both Trowa and Wufei nodded in agreement. Kris looked to Heero. As if reluctantly, he nodded also. "All right. The carrier will have room for five extra mobile suits. Be ready by nine o'clock tomorrow morning."  
  
*  
  
"Heero," Quatre said, rubbing his eyes while they adjusted to the dark room with only one bright spot in it. "What are you doing?"  
  
Heero looked up. "Come and look at this," he said, indicating the computer monitor.  
  
Quatre walked over. "Kristana Silver Esan: born January thirteenth, A.C. 181: died January fourteenth, A.C. 183." Quatre stopped. "Does this mean...."  
  
"The Gundam Pilot you found supposedly died when she was two."  
  
"I guess you could say that," a quiet voice behind them said. Both Quatre and Heero spun around to see Kris standing in the doorway. She wore a long, dark blue nightgown and her silver hair was pulled back and braided. "The girl you're talking about was lost in an explosion and the body was never was found. So they presumed that it was destroyed by the explosion." She shook her head. "Never thought that a two year old orphan girl could survive, did ya?"  
  
Kris left the room, leaving Quatre standing there, totally shocked. "I didn't know," he whispered.  
  
*  
  
The final preparations on loading the Gundams were done early, so they left an hour ahead of time. There was nothing strange, except for the fact that six large trucks were going to supposedly the middle of nowhere, the head being drove by a fourteen year old and the rest by fifteen year olds.  
  
But after an hour or so, they ended up at their final destination. With Kris's help, all the Gundams got into the large carrier, along with ten mobile suits that has been there for a while.  
  
"What are those for?" Heero asked.  
  
"Basically the only reason why I come to Earth," Kris answered as she dropped from PeaceMaker. "Dr. Nathanial buys them from a manufacturer here on Earth and gets me to pick them up for him. I'm the only one he trusts on the Silver Flight, he told me."  
  
"Why do you think he says that," Duo said as he came up behind her.  
  
Kris turned her now one green and one blue eyes toward him. "He found me when I was two and I've been working with him ever since. He found Kento as a Gundam Pilot five years back, along with most of everyone on Silver Flight." She took a breath and looked at all six Gundams. "I am second in command on Silver Flight and I'm like a daughter to him."  
  
Kris climbed into the cockpit of the space carrier and put on a pair of head phones with a speaker-mike. "Silver Eyes online." The control board lit up with a furry of lights. She pressed a few buttons and glanced back to make sure that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were all strapped in and had on the proper flight outfits and helmets, all black. Then she removed the head phones and place on her own silver helmet.  
  
"Can everyone hear me fine?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Silver Eyes to control, do we have clearance?"  
  
"You have clearance, Krista," replied the man at the base. "Up is go, on your command."  
  
"Thank you. Engines hot."  
  
Quatre felt a low rumble come off the floor as Duo turned to him. "Is she crazy?" he said, leaning slightly forward. "You can't control a space craft with your voice."  
  
"Fire!" Duo was thrown back as the space carrier sped up and vaulted into the air. After about fifteen minutes of silence, the craft made it out of Earth's atmosphere. Kris pressed a button. "Silver Flight, this is pilot Silver Eyes."  
  
"Acknowledge, Silver Eyes. Welcome back to space."  
  
"Have five extra rooms prepared for our guests, Silver Flight. And send out Metallic Destiny with it's pilot to meet us half-way."  
  
"Very well, Silver."  
  
"Silver Eyes out." Kris released the button and pulled off the silver helmet. Her platinum-white hair floated in the somewhat weightless enviroment. "I can not fully control the craft with my voice. My helmet has a device in it that links my brain waves with the computer to give me verbal control."  
  
Kris took the restraints off and floated to the cockpit entrance. "It'll be a few hours before we get to Silver Flight. You can get some rest in the mean time if you want." She threw a glance at both Quatre and Heero. Heero was as calm as ever, while Quatre felt his cheeks burn with humiliation. "I'll be checking on the mobile suits."  
  
*  
  
The space carrier met Metallic Destiny half way to Silver Flight. And much like PeaceMaker, Destiny was dark blue and silver, but it had more dark blue. The carrier dock ino a large hanger filled with mobile suits and military personnel.  
  
Kris jumped out and walked to someone around the age of twenty-five. Quatre was about to follow when someone restrained him by placing an arm in front of him. It was Kento, dressed in a black, long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. He shook his head.  
  
Quatre turned back to the verbal assualt that the older man was giving Kris, who just stood calmly, silver helmet under her arm. Suddenly, the man right-out slapped Kris on the cheek! Her head turned with the blow, but otherwise she did not move.  
  
The man stormed off, muttering, and Quatre ran up to Kris. "Who was that?"  
  
"Our superior, Commander Whitim," Kento said as he walked up. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were not far behind.  
  
"Your commander, Kento, not mine." She turned and looked as Whitim disappeared from sight. "He said one more flaw like that, and he'll personally see me away from here."  
  
"One more flaw like what?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Oh, bring you five up here."  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
"Not really," Kris muttered. "I'll fire him before he'll be able to see me away if he makes another flaw like that." She shook her head, making her silver braided hair ending up over her shoulder. "Did he give you any grief, Kento?"  
  
"No. He yelled at a bunch of others, but not me or Dr. Nathanial. Speaking of Dr. Nathanial. . ."  
  
Kris and the others turned and followed Kento's gaze to see a thirty-two year old man walking toward them, his long, light brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail and his warm brown eyes shining.  
  
He enveloped Kris in a large hug. Quatre, for some reason, felt jealous. "It's nice to see you back, Krista," he said.  
  
"This is not the time for hugs," Kris muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Dr. Nathanial let go. "Sorry to embarrass you in front of your friends." He glanced at the newcomers. He smiled warmly at Quatre, then turned his attention back to Kris. "I need you to unload PeaceMaker and download the battle data of all the fights you've been in on Earth. And help get the other mobile suits off when you're done, will ya?"  
  
Kris nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Kento went with her and Quatre began to follow when Dr. Nathanial steered him away. Quatre looked up and saw the older man smiling. "Do you like Krista?" he asked softly.  
  
"I. . . uh I. . ." Quatre stuttered over his words, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah," he finally mumbled.  
  
Dr. Nathanial smiled wider. "I can tell they way you looked at her after the verbal beating Whitim gave her, along with the physical. And I know for a fact that Krista mirrors your feelings back to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She shares the same feeling for you as you do for her."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"By the way she looks at you, acts around you, talks to you." Dr. Nathanial looked behind him and Quatre followed his gaze. Kris sat in the Gundam cockpit, transferring data. Quatre caught her eye and she gave the slightest bit of a smile before she quickly turned her head away. "I figured if I hired a boy around her age, she will loosen up a bit, show a bit of the child I first met. Only after a few days of knowing Kento or any other young males that came in to pilot the mobile suits, she clamped down tighter."  
  
"When I first heard her voice, thought she was a guy."  
  
Dr. Nathanial nodded. "She tries to sound like that in battle. She hates war and always grieves for those who she killed. She cries silently and leaves her trademark symbol."  
  
"Symbol?"  
  
"A single silver rose. She says it the only thing she remembers of her parents." Dr. Nathanial sighed. "You're a smart, kind boy, Quatre. Never lose that."  
  
He walked off to leave Quatre to his thoughts. *I am second in command on Silver Flight and I'm like a daughter to him.* Kris's words came back to him. Dr. Nathanial truely saw Kris as his own daughter.  
  
"Hey Quatre!" Duo called out. "Will ya get your Gundam off of the carrier? It's blocking all the others."  
  
Quatre smiled and walked over to help.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Kris!"  
  
Kris shook herself out of her trance. "Huh?"  
  
Quatre walked up beside her and slid an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She looked back up at what's in front of her, PeaceMaker. "I just have a feeling that this will be the last time I see this Gundam."  
  
Suddenly, the whole place shook violently and Kris was thrown off her feet. Quatre caught her before she hit the floor. A loud siren rang through Silver Flight.  
  
"Oh no!" Kris took off running and Quatre followed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oz! They're attacking Silver Flight! Get changed into a space suit and get into Sandrock!" Before Kris intered the women changing room, Quatre grabbed her arm. "Wha-"  
  
She was cut off abruptly as Quatre kissed her, long and hard. After they parted, Quatre saw her eyes wide with surprise. "I have a feeling that I won't be seeing you for a while."  
  
Kris's silver eyes softened for a moment. She gave Quatre one last look before entering the room.  
  
*  
  
Kris activated the controls of PeaceMaker and blinking lights lit up the cockpit. "Began transmission," she said.  
  
She glance at the view screens and saw six other Gundams leave, along with twenty mobile suits. *I have a feeling that I won't be seeing you for a while.* Quatre's words rang through her head as she exited Silver Flight and she know he was right.  
  
"Silver?" a sing-sing voice rang through her earphones. "You awake?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Kento. Just checking over-" A loud rang went through the cockpit. "PeaceMaker counts ten mobile dolls and more are coming!"  
  
Kento cused, along with Duo. They said the exact same words at the exact same time. It would of been funny if they weren't about to go into battle. Kris's eyes suddenly went out of focus and she felt dizzy.  
  
Something hit her Gundam and exploded.  
  
"Silver!" Quatre cried.  
  
Kris spun her Gundam and shot at the enemy with her beam cannon on full high. The mobile doll exploded. Her mind went from dizzy to battle mode like when she usually fights.  
  
She lost total focus of the real world. Suddenly, electricity coursed through her body. "Aaahhhh!"  
  
"Silver! Silver Flight! What happened?!" Kris could hear Quatre's frantic voice through the now messed-up comm-system. She glanced at the clock and it said she's been fighting for over thirty minutes.  
  
"PeaceMaker has lost eighty percent maneuverability and power."  
  
Kris could still feel pain course through her body as she press a few buttons. "Activate the self-destruct and detonate on my command PeaceMaker. All we. . . could do now. . . is to rid the others. . . of the rest of. . . enemy."  
  
The inside of the cockpit began to blink red. A small button rose beside her right hand. "Good-bye. . . my friends."  
  
"NO! Don't do it PeaceMaker! There are very few left!"  
  
The small button retracted and Kris looked at it in confusion. Then it hit her. PeaceMaker recorded and approved Quatre a voice ID for itself.  
  
"Thank you Quatre," Kris whispered. Suddenly, a loud rang went through the comm-system. She knew what that meant. "Everyone get out of here! PeaceMaker's going to-"  
  
*  
  
PeaceMaker blew before Kris could finish her sentence. Quatre's heart contracted in pain. "NOOO! KRISTA!"  
  
"Everyone get back to the Silver Flight quickly," Dr. Nathanial's voice said calmly.  
  
"But what about Kris?!"  
  
"She still might be alive, but only if you get back here."  
  
Within minutes, the six remaining Gundams docked and Quatre quickly jumped out. He quickly ran toward Dr. Nathanial. "She's still alive, but barely," he said.  
  
All of the pilots followed the older man to Silver Flight command room. On the screen was where the recent battle had taken place. Near the middle of the screen was a small blip.  
  
"There's a transmitter placed in the back of her neck that activates if an emergency happens. It moniters her life signs."  
  
"I'm going out!" Quatre said and spun on his heals.  
  
Dr. Nathanial laid a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Your Sandrock doesn't have very much space maneuverability to get through the debris. But I have a new Gundam that is perfect." Dr. Nathanial led them a very short distance and stopped in front of a door. He looked at Quatre. "State your name."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Access approved." The door swung open to reveal a brand new, never used before Gundam, all silver and white.  
  
"This is Silver Phantom. Take it and bring Krista back."  
  
*  
  
After fifteen minutes of frantic searching, Quatre found Kris's body and brought it back into the cockpit of the new Gundam. Quatre pulled the silver helmet off of Kris and placed a hand on her cheek. Her skin was like ice to the touch, but she was breathing.  
  
"Silver Flight. I've found Silver Eyes. She's barely alive."  
  
"Bring her back immediately, Quatre," Dr. Nathanial said, his voice full of worry.  
  
"Will do."  
  
*  
  
"What's the news on Kris?" Kento asked as Quatre walked into the mess hall where the other Gundam Pilots sat ever since the battle.  
  
Quatre looked up, somewhat startled. "What? Oh, they say she'll be fine, but she's in a coma right now." The other pilots look aghast. "The life support systems on her suit lost power from an electric shock she recieved during battle and she nearly froze and suffocated out there."  
  
"God I hope she's okay," Duo muttered, placing his head on his arms.  
  
"It serves her right," Whitim said, marching in. His pale face didn't have a trace of emotion on it. "After all she did, putting the Silver Flight in great danger and finally when Oz attacked. She should be worse off than now for all the trouble."  
  
Heero and Trowa stared at the older man, long and hard. Finally unable to stand it, he left them alone.  
  
"I don't like looks of this," Heero stated, still staring at the door Whitim left through.  
  
"Nor do I," Trowa said after Heero.  
  
*  
  
Quatre sat by the still form of Kris, unable to do a thing. He slowly set his hand on hers and felt the cold ring beneath his skin. Her mother and father died a day after her birthday. Was it possible that the rings used to belong to them.  
  
Quatre looked at Kris's beautiful face, wondering when she was going to come out of a coma when her silver eyes opened.  
  
"Kris?!"  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre leaned over and hug Kris. She hissed in pain and he quickly released her. Kris put a hand to her head. "Why do I feel like I got hit with a Gundam?"  
  
"You can now call yourself the Silver Angel," Quatre commented. "Coming back from the dead like that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Gundam blew up a few days ago, in the last battle. You must of hit the switch."  
  
Kris shook her head, which made it hurt worse. "No. When you told me not too do it, PeaceMaker immediately canceled. It was that loud ringing sound that. . . ."  
  
Kris closed her eyes and concentrated for a second. "All I need is access to the recording of the battle."  
  
*  
  
Kris sat in the cockpit of her new Gundam later on the same day. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Kento, Dr. Nathanial, and Whitim stood around the entrance, waiting.  
  
Kris pulled on a pair of head phones and looked at the controls. "Activate controls. Show the cockpit recordings of the last few minutes of PeaceMaker." Silver Phantom did as Kris told. It showed Kris yelling for everyone to get away, then it exploded. "Freeze! All right, trace the signal to PeaceMaker moments before it blew and show who authorized it."  
  
After a few moments, a number ID along with a photo came up. Kris's eyes widened and she jumped out of the cockpit. "Why did you do it, Whitim?"  
  
Instead of answering, Whitim turned and ran. Kris ran after him and tackled him. She was still in pain, but that didn't stop her. She climbed to her feet and kicked the gun out of Whitim's hand. Whitim advanced on her, fist flying. Kris ducked and then proceded to give him a beating.  
  
Heero and Trowa soon restrained him and Kris suddenly collapsed in Duo's arms. Her eyes were fluttering close when she whispered, "You're fired, traitor."  
  
And then she fell back into unconsciousness. "She can't fire me!" Whitim yelled. "I am her superior!"  
  
"On the contrary." Dr. Nathanial produced a gun, pointing at Whitim. "You might be her superior in age, but not in command. Whitim, you're fired."  
  
*  
  
Quatre sighed. It's been almost a month since the space battle, and everyone seemed to be doing fine. Whitim turned out to be a traitor like Kris said, working for Oz and betrayed Silver Flight to Oz.  
  
She's been having dizzy spells when she get too emotional or too over-heated, sort of what happened when she fought Whitim. Now she seemed to be bored out of her mind, tapping a few keys on the keyboard of a computer.   
  
Quatre and Duo somehow successfully got her to come to school with them, even though she came close to shooting them when she found out she had to wear a dress. Now it was computer class and whenever Quatre glanced across the room at her, she looked like she was almost asleep.  
  
Suddenly, an evil sort of smile crossed her face and she began to type faster.  
  
"Uhh, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up from his computer. "Yes?"  
  
"Didn't Kris say she was a computer genius?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Uh oh." Kris press the enter button then leaned back in her chair, evil smile still on her face. At first nothing happened, then everything electronic connected to the school shut down, lights, computers, everything.  
  
For the first five minutes, there was mayhem, but then everything turned back on. It happened every five minutes, on, off, on, off, for twenty minutes until the teachers let school out early.  
  
They lost sight of the silver haired Angel, but found her waiting out on the front lawn.  
  
"What did you do?" Quatre hissed.  
  
She shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I planted a small virus in their systems that will disappear in twenty hours time. It will turn everything on and off every five minutes."  
  
"That must of been hard," Duo commented.  
  
"Actually, it was quite easy." Kris smiled. "Never force me to wear a dress."  
  



End file.
